


Не последнее желание

by Koti



Series: Путевые заметки [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koti/pseuds/Koti
Summary: История про то, как Лютику никто не дал.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx
Series: Путевые заметки [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197197
Kudos: 2





	Не последнее желание

"— Во-первых, пусть как можно скорее удар хватит Вальдо Маркса, трубадура из Цидариса.  
Во-вторых, в Каэльфе проживает графская дочка Виргиния, которая никому не желает давать.  
Пусть мне даст. В-третьих.."

А.Сапковский "Последнее желание"

— Нет.

— Почему нет? Вальдо?

За окном брезжит тусклый рассвет: солнце едва проглядывает между туч. Снова идет снег. Огонь в камине давно потух и в комнате уже довольно прохладно. Лютик пытается прижаться к Вальдо потеснее, но тот отодвигается и выбирается из постели.

— Почему? Почему ты продолжаешь настаивать? Неужели одного моего нежелания недостаточно для тебя, чтобы закрыть эту тему?

— Ммм.. нет. Все-таки, почему?

— Потому что ни у тебя, Лютик, ни у меня нет отверстий, для этого предназначенных!

— Да как нет?! Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что можно обойтись, может не совсем для этого предназначенным, но все же вполне пригодным отверстием. Знаешь же?

— Знаю. И я считаю, что это в первую очередь негигиенично. Это даже хуже, чем крошки в постели — их хотя бы можно вытряхнуть и все, а к утехам, которые ты предлагаешь, нужно готовиться.

Лютик играет бровями. Этот разговор его искренне веселит:

— Ах, утехи, как прекрасно звучит! Готовиться не так уж обязательно. Может быть, ты просто боишься? Может, у тебя есть какой-нибудь потаенный страх и ты не можешь представить себя в принимающей позиции, м? Если так, я могу быть снизу, это не имеет значения, хотя, не скрою, мне бы хотелось.. ох, какой ты красивый сейчас, нахмурься еще! Мне бы очень, очень хотелось взять тебя. Уж я бы тебя заставил кричать от наслаждения..

— От отвращения.

Вальдо не разделяет игривого настроения Лютика, его движения становятся резкими и порывистыми.  
Лютик не может сдержать улыбку, наблюдая как тот надевает шерстяные кальсоны с выражением убийственной серьезности на лице. Милсдарь Маркс — теплолюбивый цветок. Хи-хи.

— Меня не интересует твоя задница. — Вальдо достает из-под кровати штаны и яростно трясет их, в надежде избавиться от пыли. — Мы провалялись в постели неделю и любили друг друга несколькими разными способами. Почему тебе мало?

Лютик отводит взгляд, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает кровь от одного воспоминания о прошедшей ночи. Неужели они спорят из-за такой ерунды?

— Потому что я хочу попробовать с тобой так.

— А я не хочу! Не хочу, понимаешь! Неужели это для тебя ничего не значит?

Вальдо мечется по комнате, спешно собираясь. Лютик замечает, что руки Вальдо дрожат.

— Валь, я не хотел тебя обидеть, ну не сердись. — неуверенно тянет Лютик.

— Я не сержусь. Но если я не уеду сейчас, то мы снова поссоримся.

Они собирались покинуть гостиницу только завтра, вместе, хоть их пути и лежали в разных направлениях: Вальдо — в его ненаглядный Цидарис, а Лютика - ко двору короля Недомира, навстречу приключениям и, возможно, самому настоящему дракону.

Вальдо вешает через плечо футляр с лютней.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я подчинялся тебе.

Судя по его суровому взгляду, он считает это по-настоящему серьезным обвинением.

— А ты сам разве не хочешь, чтобы я подчинялся — тебе?

— Не хочу. Я стараюсь принять тебя таким, какой ты есть. К примеру, я чувствую, что не могу рассчитывать на твою верность, и принимаю это. Хотя мне нелегко но, зная твою любвеобильность, я осознаю, что по-другому ты просто не сможешь.  
И я был бы благодарен, если бы ты ответил мне взаимностью и принял меня таким, какой есть я. И еще я был бы благодарен, если бы ты понимал, что нет — это нет.

Кажется Лютик должен что-то ответить, но в голову лезут только дурацкие вопросы, вроде: ты всерьез думал о моей неверности? Разве мы вместе? Есть мы?  
Лютик потрясенно задает эти вопросы себе, и сам же себе отвечает: да, есть мы. И от этого «мы» уже кто-то страдает, и этот кто-то — точно не Лютик.

Вальдо ждет ответа, буравя его взглядом. Потом вздыхает, быстро обнимает Лютика на прощание и выходит за дверь. Лютик слышит стук стремительных шагов по лестнице. Это слишком похоже на бегство, а ведь обычно именно Лютик был тем, кто сбегает.

Сквозь тусклое стекло Лютик наблюдает, как Вальдо выводит из сарая своего коня и вскакивает в седло. Уже у ворот Вальдо оборачивается, и с тоской оглядывает постоялый двор. Поспешно отошедшего от окна Лютика он не замечает.

Похоже, они снова расстались по-плохому.

***

Лютик спускается с горы не торопясь: спешить-то теперь некуда.

Подумать только, золотые драконы существуют. Подумать только, Борх Три Галки оказался самым что ни на есть настоящим золотым драконом! Подумать только, Геральт оказался ослом!

Дойдя до места где они оставили коней, Лютик лениво играет с мыслью о том, чтобы спереть в отместку геральтову кобылу, но отказывается от нее. Кобыла — это по-настоящему серьезно, такого Геральт ему точно не простит. Плотва переполнит копилку его обид на Лютика и Геральт лопнет.

Лютик хихикает и гладит Плотву по шее.

— Ты знаешь, что всех его коняшек, что были до тебя, тоже звали «Плотва»? У него же совершенно нет воображения. Хотя нет, чуть-чуть есть — придумал же он обвинить меня во всех своих бедах. Глупый Геральт. Зато жопа у него классная. Не такая большая как у тебя, дорогая Плотва, но тоже ничего.

Лютик обнимает Плотву за шею и прячет лицо в спутанной гриве. Он стоит так некоторое время, потом, отстранившись, вытирает ладонью щеки — нужно же было оплакать такое некрасивое расставание с Геральтом.

Хлопнув Плотву по крупу он, насвистывая, продолжает спуск. В голову лезут строчки про каменистую дорогу и беды одинокого путника. Скучно.

Добравшись до Третогора, Лютик решает задержаться здесь подольше — какая-никакая, а столица, для менестреля работа находится легко. Лютику хочется передохнуть, собраться с мыслями.

_Что я сделал неправильно? Где ошибка? Почему всё сложилось именно так?_

Лето проходит. В осенних сумерках на горизонте появляется Геральт.  
Лютик спокойно отдыхает в трактирчике, приходя в себя после того, как три вечера подряд играл на свадьбе одного из местных баронов, и вот так штука: целый Геральт.

Он садится напротив Лютика и чинно складывает руки на столе, смотрит скорбно.  
Неужели будет извиняться?

Так и есть.

— Лютик, мне жаль.. Прости меня за те слова, они были абсолютно несправедливыми, но..

Так, вот оно, «но». Сейчас начнется. Лютик делает приглашающий жест ладонью, побуждая Геральта продолжать.

— Но..?

— Но эмоция, эмоция долго копившегося раздражения, которая была за всеми теми словами — она была настоящей и, как мне кажется, справедливой.

Лютик опускает голову. Извинения Геральта ранят больнее чем обвинения.

— Смотрю, ты решил не щадить меня.

— Лютик, мы впервые встретились пятнадцать лет назад. За время нашего знакомства я много раз давал понять, что не ищу твоего общества, более того, я не рад ему. Часто я спрашивал себя: почему ты не проявляешь уважения к моей воле, к моему выбору не быть твоим другом и не оставишь меня в покое?

 _Уважение к воле._ Лютик уже слышал похожие слова. Конечно, тогда не было так больно, вообще больно не было, если быть честным, больно было не ему, а Вальдо.

— ..и ведь я же не единственный на континенте ведьмак, более того, в любом кабаке тебе расскажут истории куда более впечатляющие и захватывающие чем те, которыми ты мог бы стать свидетелем, путешествуя со мной, или те, что могу рассказать о своей работе я. Ты сам говорил, что правда не пишет историю.

— Уважение. Я говорил - уважение. Хотя, конечно, правда тоже не пишет, увы.

— Хм.

— Ладно, Геральт, я понял, ты не хочешь со мной дружить. Но почему?

По лицу Геральта пробегает рябь.

— Почему? Но я же только что.. Ладно. Ладно. Я не знаю — почему. Просто это так, Лютик. Понимаешь?

_Нет._

— Я.. Мне надо подумать об этом.

Спина Геральта на мгновение закрывает дверной проем и в кабачке становится темнее. Лютик заказывает еще пива и задумчиво цедит его.

Да, он придумал себе дружбу с Геральтом, а потом влюбился в эту фантазию. Да, он закрывал глаза на враждебное поведение Геральта, потому что думал, что рано или поздно Геральт уступит желанию Лютика быть его другом. Любовником. Что ж, не в этой реальности.  
Может быть, где-то есть мир, где Геральт искренне хочет дружить с Лютиком, любит и ценит его. Просто так, даром. Может быть, в той реальности Геральт — сдержанный, но красноречивый мутант со сложной душевной организацией. Возможно, там у Лютика есть золотые кудри и смешная шапка с пером. Всё возможно.

Дочь трактирщика смущенно улыбается ему из-за стойки. Лютик садится прямее, расправляет плечи и подмигивает ей.

— Как тебя зовут, красавица?

Позже они с Агнешкой пробираются на сеновал, и все идет просто замечательно, только в голову лезут слова Вальдо о верности. Да о чем он вообще? Верность..  
Лютик привык получать то, чего хочет. А хочет он много чего. Сейчас — Агнешку. Лютик вдыхает запах ее волос, по телу пробегает дрожь желания. И почему он должен себе отказывать, это такая мелочь, право..

— Лютик? — ладонь Агнешки замирает на его щеке.

— Да я.. Это.. — Лютик чувствует, что окончательно запутался в противоречивых мыслях, в голове полный сумбур. — Ночь чудная, правда? Давай просто полюбуемся на звезды?

Агнешка отстраняется и с любопытством смотрит на него.

— Давай. Споешь мне про любовь?

— Конечно! — Лютик берет в руки лютню и устраивается поудобнее. Ультрамариновое небо темнеет и придвигается ближе, вдалеке один за другим загораются костры, у которых видны силуэты поселян, празднующих окончание сбора урожая. — Слушай же.

Утром Лютик открывает окно в своей комнатенке на втором этаже гостиницы и вдыхает полной грудью стылый воздух.  
Осень. С каждым днем становится холоднее. Хочется куда-нибудь, где не будет суровой зимы, вьюг и метелей. Куда-нибудь, где гигантские волны тяжело разбиваются о скалы.

Лютик седлает коня и напевает себе под нос:

Знаешь ли ты, где дикие розы растут,  
Такие ароматные, алые и вольные?


End file.
